black and red
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Basically my old character in the episodes enjoy please red and review also I don't own power rangers only my oc
1. Day off

**A/N hey guys sorry for making a new story without completing the others but hey what ya gonna do? Anyway if you read my story the nighranger well basically its her but instead of her parents being nicklocks she is half nighlock half human and she is also in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship with Jayden. Anyway enjoy. Oh before we start I think I should tell you that I could not find the script or a good video on YouTube of these episodes so I'm literally going from memory so. Also (myself:shut up already) I'm missing out orgians episode and going straight to Day off episode**

**Raven's P.O.V**

On this day I woke up and had gotten ready as I entered the training area I saw that Emily, Mia and Kevin where all there I smiled seeing them already training.

"How long have you guys been up?" Emily looked up from her sit ups.

"Only a couple of a minutes me and Mia were about to start sparing" I walked over to the training dummy and pulled out my sword practicing my swings when I heard the door open looking behind me I saw Mike holding his skateboard and wearing his helmet.

"Hey guys do you know what happened?" Kevin wrapped his towel around his neck saying jokingly.

"You over slept again?" Mike chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Ji said we could take the day off" Kevin looked disappointed.

"But we already started our workout" Mike smiles towards Kevin saying.

"Are you really going to disobey a order from your samurai mentor?" Kevin eventually shook his head and we decided to visit Rainbow's end to go to the fair but as we were about to leave we bumped into Jayden which we invited but he simply didn't want to come I went to Jayden saying.

"If you get lonely call me and I'll come back" he smiled and held my hand saying.

"I'll be fine you go and have fun" as he kissed me on the lips Mia came back in.

"Come on Raven Mikes getting impatient" when we finally got to the Fairground I admitted to the group.

"You know this is the first time I've ever been to any form of fairground" they looked at me in shock Emily, who I now see as a older sister, turned to me grabbing my hand.

"You have to try some cotten candy" I ate the treat and had to admit I had been missing out big time it helped me ignore Kevin feeling guilt about missing training. We decided to go to the park for a bit which had a small cafe where we had a drink which was just a bit away from the fair when we heard screams running to the scene we saw a green nighlock with long red pieces of hair running down the sides of his head. He pointed his blaster towards a group of people myself, Kevin and Mikey jumped in the way of the blast knocking away the rays Mike yelling.

"That's enough Dreadlocks!" The Nighlock looked towards us saying.

"Dreadlocks? Is there something wrong with my hair?" Mike ran foreword saying.

"Yeah looks like it could use a trim" but as he hit Dreadlocks Mike's blade went through him Deadlock than proceeded to kick and punch Mike making him fly backwards towards us I yelled as he fell to the floor.

"Mike! No!" I charged with the others as we got close we yelled. "Strike!" But our blades just went through him he suddenly pointed his blaster at Kevin, Mia and Emily and hit them I growled at him. "Okay that's it buster!" I charged at him slashing but no hits were made when suddenly he kicked me in the stomach and the grabbed my shoulder placing the blaster close to my chest firing sending me backwards him laughing.

"Not even the black ranger can deafet me" Emily got me up and we attacked again the boys flipped over him attacking suddenly a hit made our swords fly in the air and he blasted us making us fall to the floor. "Now let's imagine you are all the blades of the grass and guess who's gonna be the lawn mower" before he could fire Jayden attacked from behind but his sword fell through suddenly Dreadlocks fired but Jayden managed to kick the gun flipping away saying to us.

"Let's use our swords together" using our swords together managed to hit him as he began to fry but suddenly began to blast us as we his behind Jayden's fire smashers Jayden grabs a new disk from his belt he looked hesitant but before he could use it the nighlock fled letting us all fall exhausted. later that day as we sat in the shiba house Jayden and mentor explain about the disc that was being passed down from generations.

"Well if you have it powered why didn't you use it today?" Mike asked. Jayden smiled saying simply.

"Next time" I watched him walk away I felt like he needed some time so I went to do some reading. Later on the gap sensor rung out I ran to get Jayden but I couldn't find him running to Ji's room I spoke worriedly.

"Ji I can't find Jayden" he looked at me worriedly.

"Follow me I have an idea" I followed him to an open area where we found Jayden laying on the floor unconscious and slightly injured when I saw him I ran to his side and gently shook him.

"Jayden wake up please" Ji thought for a minute until he also shook Jayden saying.

"Wake up the nighlock have returned" Jayden got up slowly resting on the firesmasher smiling he said.

"Time to clash again" I shook my head and smiled at his eagerness as we got to the area we saw Dreadlocks about to shoot Kevin we both threw our sords which attacked him as he noticed us Jayden turned to me saying. "Raven step back if this goes bad I don't want you getting hurt" stepping back I watched as Jayden managed to control the disk forming a giant cannon. The blast hit Dreadlocks and blew him up after deafeting his bigger self we went back to the shiba house. The next day we were allowed another day to relax I wrapped my arm around Jayden's as we walked to the others with our cotten candy as we enjoyed our day off.


	2. Sticks and stones

**Chapter 2**

**Sticks and stones**

Raven's P.O.V

_In a dream_

_Everything was black around me and all I could hear was screams and shouting when I saw Jayden I ran him when he glared at me saying._

_"How do you think I could ever love a freak like you?" Ji suddenly appeared next to him saying._

_"You will never be a ranger you have put shame to your family"_ I woke up screaming looking at the clock sering that I had slept in quickly got dressed only to have to go to fight a nighlock. In front of us was Negaton Jayden jumped up and attacked.

"Power rangers? What have I done I've been saying all the wrong things right"

"Talking smack about people isn't cool" Mike said as he charged forward only for Negaton to charge to him saying.

"I know something about you! Your bike had training wheels until you were ten!" Mike suddenly went flying backwards into a building. "And you blue ranger! Your just boring!" Kevin went flying higher than Mike hitting another building. He then turned to Mia saying. "Your turn! Losey cook!" Mia went flying through a few building bars Jayden brought his sword up warning us.

"Keep your guard up this ones tricky" Negaton looked offended.

"What tricks I'm telling the truth. My motto is if the truth hurts excellent" he ran forward to Jayden. "Your a red faced liar, liar pants on fire. You've got a secret" I watched as Jayden skidded backwards I glared yelling.

"No one hurt my friends and get away with it!" I slashed at him trying to ignore him when he said.

"And your just a failure to your family" I began to skid back but stopped myself ignoring him Emily ran to me asking.

"How did you stop it?" I didn't have time to answer as he nearly hit us we managed to attack him getting him to flee into a nearby vent. We got back to the Shiba house to heal Mike turned to me and Emily saying.

"The nighlock couldn't hurt Emily and only pushed Raven away why is that?" Ji shrugged saying.

"Maybe they have a special gift" we both laughed at that Emily explained that when she was younger she was picked on as a kid but she just ignored them. After her story Mike turned to me.

"What about you Raven?" I looked at them and sighed.

"When I went to school there was some girl's who would bully me they would beat me up and call me horrible names when I got home my mum would clean up my cuts and calm me down she sing a song to calm me down and whenever they did hit me I'd just remember the song and it'd be like they weren't doing or saying anything" Mike had managed to make Emily upset which made her go outside I went to my bedroom and pulled out a small wooden chest from under my bed I opened the chest and saw inside was a picture of my parents as I pulled them out the door opened I put away the box and saw Emily.

"Hey its that nighlock from this morning he's causing more trouble" I followed them and we got to a large empty area where we saw Negaton and a group of moogers he looked at me saying.

"I need to have a little talk with you black ranger" I pointed to myself.

"Me?" He ordered his moogers to attack everyone and then he jumped towards me landing I began slashing at him only for him to kick me in the stomach making me stagger backwards he grabbed me by my neck lifting me up in the air I kicked my legs trying to hit him.

"Come on show them what you are show them that your just another..." I suddenly let a deep growl out and he let me go making me land on my feet a thick black smoke covered me and when it disappeared I was shown as a black scaled nighlock. "Nighlock" I had black lizard scales and two metal bat wings I also had a long snake tail I had two large curves horns on my head which looked a loot like a goats my face was a dark red skull pattern except for my light red eyes that were the form of slits I was swearing a black belly top and red joggers. (a\n her face is basically deckers) I tried to go forward but I was exhausted I only could fall to my knee's he looked at me kicking me in the chest suddenly Jayden springs out of nowhere.

"Get away from her!" He begins to hit him again and again until he hits him back after the whole team was taken down ,except for Emily, who was fighting off the moogers he prepared to blast them with his eyes on his back I felt a surge of energy as I jumped up leaping in front of them spreading out my wings.

"You will not hurt my friends!" The blast hit me and electricity fried through me but I used the energy to morph the electricity bringing up my nighlock sword it was a long black samurai sword but the hilt was a snake wrapped around it. I charged to Negatron and slashed at him until I heard him growl punching me in my stomach he jumped over me saying.

"Ha you think your all powerful but now all of your insecurities are open" glaring at him I was about to charge at him when he said. "Ranger wannabe" this made me go through a brick wall smashing through the bricks I saw as he began to kick at me he then grabbed my neck lifting me up. "You think your precious red ranger will want you now!" This comment sent me into a nearby tree the latter creaking in pain from the hit. I rolled onto the ground where he lifted me up. "Half freak! Your not a nighlock or a human your a nobody!" I went up in the sky as I came down but before I could lift my wings I had landed on my back breaking the concrete. I felt his foot press into my body. "Although I would love to kill you now Master Xandred want to fit you with a punishment" He grabbed me by neck lifting me up as I dangled limply when a voice rose.

"Hey!" Negaton turned to moving me in front of him I saw Emily in front of us. "Leave her alone!" Negaton laughed at Emily.

"Or what ranger you can't follow us into the Netherworld" Emily looked down until saying.

"I've got a deal for you I'll fight you if I win you leave Raven" he seemed think because he was silent.

"Fine but if I win she comes with me without you lot stopping me" Emily looked at me.

"Fine" he roughly threw me to the side I weakly sat up moaning.

"Emily no don't do it" Negaton turned to me.

"Shut up half freak" he blasted me with his eyes sending me across the floor. I watched as Emily fought Negaton until she managed to deafet him I looked to the others as he grew huge they activated their Megazord and began to fight. I got up and began to walk to the forest I couldn't show my face to the others not right now. I managed to limp but my body hurt without looking I already knew that my wing was fractured I had multiple cuts and bruises my leg was aching but it also felt like it was burning I stopped by a tree and rolled up my pant leg my ankle was swelling and it had a long cut down it I was about to move again when I heard a voice.

"She should be around here" that was Kevin but how did they find me looking down I saw droplets of blood following me I quickly jumped up the tree and hid until Kevin said. "I think it's best if we split up to find her" I followed Emily and waited until she was alone.

"Emily" she looked up and gasped when she saw me.

"Raven there you are, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just feel a little woozy" I had been holding onto a branch but as a wave of dizziness hit me I felt my hand slip off I hit the floor and I heard Emily running towards me yelling my name. I woke up back in the Shiba house I looked my body I was still a nighlock but I had been healed my wing was now in a bandage as was my cuts. My ankle was wrapped in a bandage as I began to sit up I saw the others come including Ji. I looked down in shame eventually saying. "I'm sorry I never told any of you guys" Mike looked at me asking.

"How are you like this?" I signed and pulled out the wooden chest pulling out the photo showing the rest who gasped in shock my mum was a normal human where as my dad was a nighlock.

"She was the daughter of a black samurai and on one day when she went training a mooger attacked her leaving her injured my dad saw her he was somewhat of an outsider in the nighlock community so when he saw her injured he rescued her and made sure she was healed. Afterwards they met up everyday until they day. Both Xandred and my mums dad found out he banned her from ever seeing him again and well Xandred exiled him and we all know what happens to nighlock if they are up here for to long. Well he met her one more time and on that night she reviled about me he died only a few days later." I looked down at the picture. "After my mum had me she left me on the stairs of this place and her body was found in the woods she had taken her fathers samurai sword and... Impaled herself almost as if in shame" they all starred at me except for Mia and Emily who sat next to me stroking my back soothingly Mike still asked a question.

"But how do you know this?" I rummaged through the box a bit more and pulled an envelope and sighed again my breath wavering I was on the brink of tears.

"She left me a letter saying everything" Emily hugged me gently Ji looked at us saying.

"I think we should let Jayden and Raven have a bit a piece and quiet together" I watched as everyone left and Jayden sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about your parents Raven" I looked at him in shock.

"Your not angry about me not telling you?" He then looked at me in shock.

"Why should I it was obviously a painful thing to say" there was a moment of silence until I said.

"I was worried you wouldn't love me" I lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I will always love you Raven" he gently kissed my lips making a black fog cover me when it left I was human again he looked at me asking. "What happens?" I looked at him smiling.

"Whenever my emotions go overboard I turn to my nighlock self without me choosing to do so I mean yes I can choose whether I do or don't but I always need to calm down. I guess you calm me down"


	3. I've got a spell on blue

**chapter 3 **

**I've got a spell on blue**

After the fight with Negaton I had been training my nighlock side everyday on this day I had just finished sparring against Mike and we watched as Kevin and Jayden fought Mike said turning to us.

"Imagine if they had to fight in real life" that to me was a scary thought because not only was Jayden fully trained but fire and water don't exactly mix well. We were soon called to fight a nighlock in a wooded area I decided to go in my nighlock form to fight this time. His name was Madimot he was terrorising the humans in the area but when we arrived he snapped his whip and the earth shook and the tiger zord appeared Jayden looked in disbelief asking in shock.

"The tiger zord?" Madimot laughed at us explaining.

"When your tiger zord fell through I found and rescued him and made him my pet kitty" the tiger zord roared at us. "Or should I say pet tiggy" it was at this moment that he saw me. "So your the half freak that master Xandred has put a high bounty on" I growled at him and pulled out my sword as did the others. Mike went forward.

"Your pet? No way!" I went with Mike as he went forward Kevin yelled.

"We've got to get him back!" Madimot looked at us.

"My spells to powerful he's mine" his face began to glow blue and everyone went down except for Mike, Kevin saw this and pushed him down I saw the blue ball coming towards Kevin I ran forward covering Kevin with my wings as I stepped in front of him. I felt the blast hit me hard I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor in pain I felt a power take over me as I blinked my eyes.

No ones P.O.V

Raven sat on her knee's as both Mike and Kevin went to help her only for her to growl at them and grab them by their necks throwing them back. She rolled her shoulders her eyes glowing blue Mike asking.

"What was that for?" Emily looked up to Raven yelling her name.

"She's in some sort of transe" Jayden explained Madimot clapped his hands cheering.

"I've tamed a new pet I'll call her batty. Now sick 'em" he hit the whip to the floor making Raven turn to the rangers pulling out her sword slashing them Emily turned to them saying.

"I can't attack her she's like a little sister to me" this didn't stop Raven as she yelled.

"Shadow slash" the attack made the rangers fall down defeated Madimot turned from where he was fighting Jayden saying.

"Yes, yes, yes good move Batty now finish them" as Raven went to finish them Jayden jumped in front promising.

"I'll come back for you Raven I promise" with that he transported them away Raven turned to Madimot who said.

"I'm running dry come on batty your coming with me to the Netherworld" she bowed her head saying in a monotone voice.

"Yes master" she leaped into the crack with Madimot as they entered the ship master Xandred stood up angered.

"Madimot why have you brought a ranger on my ship?" Madimot smiled proudly.

"You see master I have managed to take control of the black ranger" Dyoo looks at Raven inspecting her walking around her as Raven stood looking straight ahead.

"Why didn't you make her turn on herself?" Madimot begins to walk away saying.

"When was the last time you had fun Dyoo three centuries ago" he turned to master Xandred and said. "Master Xandred what do you want to do with the half freak" Xandred turned to Madimot saying.

"Anything to make the rangers suffer" Madimot took Raven to a construction yard to terrorise the civilians when Jayden appeared Madimot ordered Raven to stop as he turned to Jayden.

"Its about time red ranger" Jayden looked at Raven saying.

"Raven please wake up" Madimot walked past Raven saying.

"Not gonna happen red make this fight count" he pulled out his whip pointing it to Raven saying. "Or I'll make Batty turn her sword on herself" Raven and Jayden began fighting for a few minutes until Jayden slashed Raven across the chest with a fire sword making a blue mist evaporate off her.

Raven's P.O.V

I sat up seeing Emily, Mike, Kevin and Mia around me I placed my hand on my head asking.

"What happened?" They explained what happened to me and I growled at Madimot knowing that he used me like a puppet I transformed and saw him flinch. "Guys let's get this guy once and for all" we began to slash at this guy when I ran at him punching and kicking I prepared my sword saying. "I am not your puppet!" I then used shadow slash on him making him grow large after deafeting him I realised what I had done to everyone. At the Shiba house I sat outside as the others played a game when I saw Jayden.

"Hey what's up?" I sighed.

"I let a nighlock control me and hurt you all" Jayden placed a hand on my cheek saying.

"It's not your fault he was controlling you" I looked down that did not help. "Also if you hadn't of run in front of Kevin he would of been the one I had to fight" I shrugged nodding in agreement. "Come on let's go and join everyone their starting a new game" I followed after Jayden placing my black zord on the board game.


End file.
